


warm

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Het, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Jubal puts Kristen into a cab after case closed drinks
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	warm

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day 26 “you keep me warm”

Case closed drinks were nowhere close to winding down when Kristen drained the last of her beer, laid the bottle back down on the table and pushed it away from her. “Okay, guys, I’m officially calling it a night,” she announced. 

“C’mon, partner.” Stuart held up his own beer bottle, still half full, shook it in her direction. “The night is still young and so are we.” He glanced pointedly in Jubal’s direction and Jubal knew exactly what was coming, was already rolling his eyes as Stuart said, “Well, most of us.” 

Jubal chuckled, like he was expected to, even as he made a face in Stuart’s direction. Kristen, though she laughed, pushed back her chair and stood. “Be that as it may,” she said, “I’m wiped. I intend to spend tomorrow sleeping and I’d like to get started as soon as possible.” 

Jubal stood too. “Despite my advancing years, I would stay.” He shot Stuart a pointed look, then a wink to let him know he was kidding. “However, I promised my kids I’d pick them up for breakfast tomorrow, then bring them to school so I’ve got an early start.” He glanced over at Kristen, then down at the beer bottle on the table. “Come on, I’ll put you in a cab.” 

He thought he saw a certain glint in Stuart’s eyes at his words but the other man didn’t say anything apart from his goodbyes. The rest of the team did likewise and moments later, Jubal and Kristen were outside on the street, Jubal taking a deep breath and shivering as the cold air hit him. Looking down at Kristen, he saw a smile playing around her lips, one that was slightly knowing and entirely amused. “You think there’s the slightest chance Stuart believed I’m going to put you in a cab?” 

Kristen clicked her tongue as she shook her head. “Not even a little bit.” 

Jubal nodded slowly, jamming his hands in his coat pocket and looking heavenward. “Yeah, that’s what I figured.” He tilted his head, looking back down at her. “You care about proving him wrong?”

She met his eyes and she didn’t blink. “No.” 

Her utter certainty made him smile. “My car’s a few blocks over,” he told her. “You up for the walk?” Because in only the few seconds he’d been out here, he’d realised it was colder than he’d thought, colder than he’d expected for this time of year and her coat wasn’t exactly heavy. 

“Sure,” she said, stepping closer to him, into his personal space. Which he didn’t have a problem with under any circumstances and when she looked up at him through her lashes, when she bit her lip as she laid her hand on his chest, he minded it even less. She knew exactly what that look did to him. 

“Yeah?” He took his hands out of his pockets, put them on her shoulders. She shivered and he moved them down to her elbows, then back up again, repeating the movement. “I don’t want you getting cold.” 

Her fingers played with the buttons of his shirt. “You keep me warm,” she said and he grinned at that. It took everything in him not to lean down and kiss her right there in the street, but he was very aware of the fact that most of the people they worked with were still inside the bar, could come out at any moment. So instead, with great force of will, he looped his arm around her shoulders, enjoying how she slipped her arm around his waist as she fell into step beside him.

“Always,” he promised her, kissing the top of her head as they walked, enjoying the feel of how her arm tightened on his waist, how her body pressed closer against his. 

He didn’t tell her that she kept him warm too but he thought she already knew.


End file.
